The present invention relates to a method for compensating for the vibration of an image and a device therefor in a video camera, and more particularly to a method and a device capable of compensating for the vibration of an image of a camera and recorder (hereinafter referred to as a camcorder) by detecting the amount of motion of an input image.
When photographing an object using a portable video camera, a vibration phenomenon of an entire screen is generated by the physical vibration of a user. If the object has been recorded on video tape together with the vibration, the vibration will appear on a reproducing screen, causing increased eye strain on a viewer.